vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Multilingual Members List
Summary This page is intended to be a list in alphabetical order of languages that our members are proficient in. Members who add themselves to the list agree to be volunteers to help with translations in the official requests thread. Members can link to their message walls here, and also indicate whether they find it acceptable to translate over 3 paragraphs. Longer text segments should preferably be handled on their personal message walls, not in the official translation requests thread. This list is intended to help members identify other members who can help with translations that help with evaluating important feats. If a member indicates that they don't like to be bothered on their message wall, this should be respected, given the voluntary nature of this project. List Afrikaans *Shadowbokunohero Albanian *ScarletFirefly (native language, any size) Chinese *Sera Loveheart (small size) *Tsubaki Blue (any size) *Peach-chan (she is nornally very busy, so only a little at a time) Dutch *Tsubaki Blue French *Saikou the Lewd King (Any reasonable size) *OishiLover75 (Though I don't know the language myself, I know someone not in the wiki to contact for results and get them within a few hours (some may take a while)) *Elione-chan (Native language) *GoldenScorpions (Native language. Any reasonable size) German *William Shadow *Karl Kraft (Anything is fine, really) *Tsubaki Blue (Level 4, any size) *Antvasima (Only rudimentary knowledge) Greek *Gwynbleiddd *Lady Alice *GoldenScorpions (Native language. Any reasonable size) Hebrew *NickMatt94 (limited) Hindi *The Living Tribunal1 (The amount of text I can translate is directly proportional to the amount of free time I have at the time) *Kavpeny (native language, so any size is fine; however, generally busy with IRL and other site work, so translation may require time) *-BANLK- (I am generally busy IRL but I will try to help out as much as I can.) Italian *William Shadow *Dark649 *The real cal howard (Very limited) *ScarletFirefly (Limited) *Kaltias (Native language, any size) Japanese *VenomElite (Native language, but very busy. Not every request can be fulfilled) *Tsubaki Blue (Native language, professional translator) *Sera Loveheart (any reasonable size) *Peach-chan (Native language, any reasonable size) *Yumi-tan (Native language. Due to her limited understanding of English, requests should be limited to words and sentences) Korean *Sera Loveheart (native language, any size) *Lady Alice (native language, any size) *VenomElite *Tsubaki Blue (level 5, any size) *Peach-chan (only paragraphs) Portuguese *Matthew Schroeder (Any Size) *EliminatorVenom (Any size) *Anonimoe7875 (Any size) *RadicalMrR *Bre8k *Numbersguy (I can only read it and it is very basic) *NickMatt94 (Same as Numbersguy) Russian *Sera Loveheart (any size) Sanskrit *The Living Tribunal1 (Though I myself would only be able to decipher only a bit, I have contacts and tools via which I could help with up to a few small paragraphs at once) *Kavpeny (well versed, but translation takes time, so only a paragraph at a time; however, generally busy with IRL and other site work, so translation may require time) *VenomElite (any reasonable size) Serbo-Croatian *Kaiser Cont. Spanish * KamiYasha (Native language; Doesn't matter how long, as long as I have time) *Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer (500 characters/150 words max. Fluent American Spanish) *Nico-v11 (Can do a couple paragraphs, mostly depends on whether I'm interested in what I'm translating) *AidenBrooks999 (As Spanish is my native language, I have no problem with translating longer segments, if I have the time) *OishiLover75 (limited) *Matthew Schroeder (A few paragraphs) *Kirbyelmejor (I´m Spanish, I know perfect Spanish) *Antoniofer (Spanish is my native language, so as long the text isn't a novel nor poem, and I have time, I'm able to translate it) *Numbersguy (Spanish is my native language, I should be able to translate nearly anything as long as it is not in an archaic style) *Kaiser Cont. (limited) *AkuAkuAkuma (Native language. Few paragraphs at best, if given time) *NickMatt94 (Same as Numbersguy. I always have time) Swedish *Antvasima (I only have the time to translate a few paragraphs) *GoldenScorpions (Though I don't know the language myself, I have a swedish friend not in the wiki I can easily contact for results and get them within a relatively short time) Vietnamese * Starkiller215 (I am rusty in Vietnamese so I will probably double check my translations to be sure it is accurate) Category:Administration